If We Work In Tandem
by DefyGravity107
Summary: “Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do... together!” What if in Defying Gravity, Glinda went with Elphie instead of staying behind? It would change the course of events, and they may lose people they otherwise wouldn’t lose. Gelphie AU multichapter. Rated T for violence and mild swearing.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, fellow fans! I was listening to the Wicked soundtrack and thought, what would have happened if Glinda chose to go with Elphie during Defying Gravity? It will be a multi chapter, so follow to get notified of my updates! I do not own Wicked and the songs I use.Thanks and enjoy!**

**-DefyGravity107 **

"Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do... together! Unlimited, together we're unlimited! Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Glinda! Dreams, the way we planned 'em," Elphaba pleaded her friend to come run away with her.

"If we work in tandem," Glinda thought about it.

"They'll never bring us down. Well? Are you coming?" Elphaba asked Glinda. There was a second of hesitation while Glinda questioned if this would make her happy. Madame Morrible said she was a promising witch and could even become the Wizard's number two. But she also remembered the days her and Elphie spent in their dorm, laughing at each other's stories and the artichoke's reluctance to the blonde's attempts at makeovers.

She finally spoke. "I will be happy, now that I'm doing this,"

Elphaba smiled. "I thought it'd give you bliss,"

"Together we will get it and we'll never regret it! We will be happy in the end! Because I am with... my friend," the two locked hands and proclaimed this together. Glinda knew she made the right choice. Being the Wizard's number two may have given her fame and fortune, but spending the rest of her life with her best friend was worth more than any coins. "So if you care to find us, look to the western sky! As someone told us lately, 'Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly'! And nobody in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was is ever gonna bring us down!"


	2. WhereWillTheyStrikeNext?

"Ev'ry day, more wicked! Ev'ry day, the terror grows! All of Oz is ever on alert! That's the way with Wicked! Spreading fear where ever they go! Seeking out new victims they can hurt!" Ozians ran into the streets in a panic. The news of the Wicked Duo was spreading and the attacks were stirring fear throughout the land.

"Like a pink and green blizzard, throughout the land they fly!" an exceptionally hysterical woman yelled.

"Defaming our poor Wizard with their calumnies and lies!" men angrily yelled.

"She lies! Save us from the Wicked! Shield us so we won't be hexed! Give us warning! Where will she strike next? Where will she strike next? Where will she strike next!?" the city hushed. People consoled each other. Children cried on their tearful parents shoulders.

"It's crazy! Glinda and Elphaba were always so nice during school," Fiyero shook his head at his closest friend, the Munchkin Boq.

"I could see Elphaba becoming wicked, but Glinda? She was sweet and innocent! I guess the Wizard must've REALLY provoked her or Elphaba has excellent persuasion techniques," Boq tried to make sense of the situation.

"Don't talk about Fae like that!"

"Fae? Who's Fae?"

"Umm, it's... well, Elp—"

"Holy Oz, what?! Elphaba? You called Elphaba... Fae?" Boq chuckled.

"Oh shut up, shortie!" Fiyero teased playfully. "You were the one who went to the party with Little Miss Tragically Beautiful!"

"Excuse me, Nessa and I are over! She went absolutely psycho after Elphaba— sorry, FAE— chose Glinda to be her partner in crime instead of her,"

"Glad we stuck together,"

"Amen to that. Plus we both finished Shiz and got degrees. Yero, you're a pretty great Vinkus lawyer,"

"Boq, you won the Notable Ozian Scientist award!"

"Nominated," Boq drew put the words. "I was nominated. Giovanna Van Helms won it for her work on the Muratzi cure," Suddenly, a green tinted cloud of smoke crossed the sky. It had bits of glitter reflecting light all over the city, like an ominous spotlight.

"It's them!" an old woman screeched. The streets became a panicky stampede. As Boq and Fiyero helped citizens back to their homes, the glittering green smoke approached the ground and landed on a fountain right in the center of the city. Silhouettes of two women appeared in the smoke, then facial features were slowly revealed.

"Hey, Yero," Elphaba gave her former flame a seductive wave and smile.

"Is that Biq?" Galinda asked. He looked at her, dumbfounded. She grabbed his chin. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She flicked his cheek playfully and released him. Then she addressed the entire population. "Listen up! We hear your whispers of our misdeeds! You worship the Wizard, but we're undoing HIS misdeeds!"

"Glin, calm down. But it's true! We don't mean any harm! The Wizard, though, does! He's a fraud and a bas—"

Glinda put her hand over Elphie's mouth. "Not in front of the children, love,"

"Love?" Fiyero asked, slightly jealous.

"Oh yes, this. You see, we're already outcasts. We can't be shunned even further! So why don't we embrace our true selves and break the Oz sexuality barriers?" Elphaba giggled as she put her hand around Glinda's waist.

"That tickles!" Glinda chuckled.

"Stop! Your sorcery has infected this land! And this... this... display has tainted all our beliefs!" a man stuttered.

The duo approached him. "What's your name, sir?"

"Lester, you witch. Lester Cramonie," he spat.

Glinda gave a sarcastic curtsy. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Cramonie. Now, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, QUESTIONING US?!" Glinda grabbed him. "He's coming with us. We need more workers,"

"No!" It was Boq. "Release him. He's an innocent man. Take me,"

Fiyero stepped forward. "I'm going if Boq's going,"

"Perfect!!" Glinda cackled. "I asked for a runt and life gave me two kings!" She let Lester go. Glinda held onto Boq and Elphie took Fiyero's arm. The former couple linked eyes for a moment and Fiyero thought he could see regret in the green girl's. "Ready, baby?" Glinda screeched.

"Always," Elphaba sighed and off they went, in a cloud of smoke.


	3. Lockdown

The four young adults were transported to the a tall stone castle in the land of the Winkies.

"Glinda, hon, are you really sure you want to keep a prince-lawyer and a tiny scientist in our lair?" Elphaba questioned, not wanting to keep her friends captive.

"Awwww, Elphie! But I have cells just for them!" Glinda prettily pouted.

"Fine, whatever you wish,"

"Are our cells next to each other?" Boq meekly squeaked.

"Shut up and follow me!" Elphaba snapped. She led them down a long stone hallway. Winkies were there, cleaning and scrubbing every inch. One worker wiped his forehead and stopped scouring the wall for a split second.

Glinda hit the slave on the head. "Work!" she yelled as Boq and Fiyero flinched.

"Fae, what—" Fiyero stammered.

"Don't call me Fae," she said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Why?"

"It reminds me of the girl I was," They continued down the hallway until they approached two rooms, adjacent from one another.

Glinda clapped her hands excitedly. "Ooh! I've waited for this day for so long! Fiyero, hon, you're in the room with the blue door and Biq's in the red. It's a little tight, but you'll get used to them,"

Boq looked around. "Where are the uniforms?"

"What uniforms?" Glinda plastered a tight-lipped smile on her face.

"You know, rags! For working in!"

There was momentary silence. Then Glinda cackled. "Oh Biq! You're a hoot!" She doubled over laughing and did so for several moments. The others stared at her, confused. "Did you really think I, Glinda Upland of the Upper-up-uplands or whatever would make my best friends from college _slaves_? No, no! I'm much to benevolent for that! I have something special planned for you boys! Now run along to your cells! And don't misbehave or else Mommy will have to spank you!" She laughed maniacally once again as her face grotesquely contorted. "Lock 'em up, Elphie-poo," And with that she spun on her shiny pink heel and strutted away. Elphaba haphazardly shut the barred doors of the men's cells and locked them up. She turned to follow her lover, but then she spun back.

"Sorry about that, Yero. She can get a little carried away," she whispered apologetically.

"'Mommy?'" he joked.

She laughed, but Elphaba's chuckle was more controlled than Glinda's cackle. "See you tomorrow. I bring breakfast!" She turned and walked away.

"Why do you get the special treatment?" Boq whined. "She totally likes you, by the way,"

"Oh shut up!" Fiyero rolled his eyes in denial. But even though he was locked up, his smile was bigger than it had been in a long time.


End file.
